Reasons Kingdom Hearts style
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: Like my 'Reasons Naruto' fic but in KH style! PLZ REVIEW! Accepts requests for anything KH! ON HIATUS FOR WEEKS OR MONTHS OR EVEN YEARS
1. OrgXIII

Reasons-KH

A/N: Like the Reasons-Naruto, but in KH.

Xhade: No, she doesn't own KH, she only owns me and a KH1 and KH2 PS2 game.

**One: 13 Reasons Why Organization XIII is the best organization in the world, other than Akatsuki.

* * *

**

1. Their reputation is high, as the bad guys in KH.

2. They have cool costumes. The cloaks are so cool, I WANT IT AND I NEED IT!

3. They can have the element they want and they control it. I want Xhade's element, Darkness, or Shikai's(My OC in Naruto) element, Metal.

4. They have cool weapons. Xemnas' light-sabers, Xiggy's guns, Axel's chakrams, Demyx's sitar, Marluxia's scythe, EVERY WEAPON they've got are cool! Especially Xhade's claws.

5. They are fun to annoy. Hundreds of 'How to annoy Org XIII' or 'How to annoy –insert org xiii member's name here-' fanfics on the internet.

6. People cosplay them as much as they cosplay the main chars.

7. There're Hundreds or maybe Thousands of videos about them.

8. The KH game got this far because of them, partly.

9. If you type 'Organization XIII' in the search there'll be millions of pages.

10. They have lots and lots fanclubs.

11. I swear, there are Org. XIII members/interns that are walking among us: right here, right now.

12. KH will never be the same without them, about more than 20% of fans would be Narutards(Naruto) of FF-Fans(Final Fantasy), I think.

13. KH will never ever be complete without them. Just imagine KH without those guys who wear long black cloaks.

* * *

A/N: Good first chapter. . . ? Deserves reviews? Requests? No. Yes? Fine. Just give me any KH request and not in PM form, but in review form!


	2. Keyblade

Reasons-KH

A/N: Second chapter!

* * *

**Two: 9 Reasons why the Keyblade is cool. **

1. It's just cool, fighting with a key is weird and cool at the same time.

2. They're so many versions of it, try searching 'keyblades' at yahoo or google and see what you find.

3. The Keyblade is a FICTIONAL weapon, that should be REAL.

4. Sora uses it, no explanation needed.

5. Okay explanation, Sora is a really cool KH main char, he wields different keyblades from the many versions of KH1-KH3, KH: 356/2 days, KH: Birth by Sleep, etc.

6. EVERY keyblade has a different theme. My personal faves are the Ultima weapon in KH2, Two Across/Acrossing Two and all the Keyblades in KH2.

7. EVERY keyblade has a different 'sound'. 'Sound' is like when you use a keyblade to hit an enemy or something it make a kind of sound, like when you use the Oath Keeper/Follow the Wind/Hero's Crest[1] one of them make a kind of 'chinging' sound, like when you drop coins on the ground.

8. EVERY keyblade has a different 'attack visuals'. 'Attack Visuals' are the images you see when you attack with a different keyblade. Like Sweet Memories (use the first-person view and hit a wall), You'll see green and yellow flowers or honey pots[2].

9. The designs, each keyblade has a unique design. The Fenir is like a sword, the Star Seeker is like a wand. My fave for this is the Sweet Memories, its just cute[3].

* * *

A/N: If you think the keyblade is cool send me reviews and/or reasons why! Any requests for this fic also review.

Explanation:

[1] My PS2 broke 6 months ago and my dad can't find time to find someone who CAN and WILL fix it.

[2] The designs may vary and I forgot what the REAL visual is, my PS2 broke.

[3] I just love the Winnie the Pooh world in KH2! Yes, I may be retarded, but I just L-O-V-E this world! ^.^


	3. The best

Reasons-KH

A/N: Third chapter, sorry for SUPER late update. I was busy...The dental check-ups, getting braces, the fics I've been thinking about , school reviews, and school's coming up next month and etc.

**Three: 9 Reasons why KH is the best**

Story, basically a story of a kid (Sora) who got a weapon (Keyblade) to fight the darkness (Heartless, Nobodies). But in between it all, its an all-around AWESOME game, if you played it wouldn't you agree with me?

Major Villains, Org XIII has thousands or maybe even MILLIONS of fans, either the group itself of people in it.

Minor Villains, Heartlesses are just so cool, their design's great (different themes), the powers, attack moves, defense moves. . . My fave one is the 'Spell Caster'[1]

Minor Villains, Nobodies are cooler than Heartlesses (in my opinion only!), the design's fluid and futuristic, the attack and defense moves are those moves that're 'they're-just-so-cool-I-want-to-have-them' kinds of moves. . . My fave nobody is the 'Samurai'

Other villains, other Disney/Final Fantasy/Original villains in KH are just cool, based on where they came from their powers are cool.

Original characters, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Naminé, Org XIII, they're all just AWESOME, if you've ever played this game you'd agree with me.

Adapted characters (Disney), Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and all the other Disney characters in KH made the game more fun and 'even-kids-2 to 5-would-force-their-parents-to-buy-this' kind of game.

Adapted characters (Final Fantasy), Cloud, Leon, Sepiroth, and all the other FF chars in KH just made the game even more AWESOME people who have FF games or fans of FF would like/love KH!

A/N: Good, Bad, Worse, Worst? Review!

Sorry, I might put this on Hiatus for weeks and/or months I can't think of anything right now...


End file.
